


Hold on to Me

by thesilencebeforeastorm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Magic, Mist, Teleportation, Trost Arc, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, im not a good tagger lol, marco bott - Freeform, marco doesnt die yayyy, reader and marco are NOT in a relationship, reader has hidden superhuman abilities, sfw, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, simply friends, slight angst, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm
Summary: Trost Arc but with a twist! Marco is about to be eaten by a titan after hearing Reiner and Bertholdt talk. Reader overhears the commotion and comes to the rescue, using her magic powers to get him away.
Relationships: Marco Bott and reader
Kudos: 11





	Hold on to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and leave a comment if you like!

Where the hell did that scream come from?, you thought to yourself. 

You were in Trost with the rest of the scouts trying to close off the opening in the wall. If everything on Eren’s part went well, then surely the mission would be a success. Problem was that your comrades were dying out there whether everything went well or not. 

Slashing your way through the titans, you couldn’t help but notice a particular yell. Questioning where the yelling was coming from, you realized the sound was coming from your left and it sounded like a guy’s voice. Was he being eaten alive? It had to be so since you heard other screams from your comrades meeting the same fate. You decided to go help him out but as you got closer, you heard him yell out.

“Stop it Annie! Don’t do this!! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why do this?!

You had to process what was going on in front of you. It was Reiner holding Marco down, Bertholdt on the lookout for titans and Annie removing Marco’s gear. 

The hell?? Why is Annie taking off Marco’s gear?? 

His screaming was frantic, desperate for help from anyone. You wanted to help him but three against one wasn’t going to be a success. You hid as you waited for their next move so you could step in and help. As Annie tossed Marco’s gear away and swung away from the area with the others, he yelled out again.

"Why? What are you in such a hurry for?! We haven’t even had a chance to talk this through!”

Seeing that he was laying there helpless, you saw a titan approach him from behind and so you had to act quickly. Before the titan could grab him, using your gear you flew behind the titan and sliced the nape its neck, knocking it to the ground. 

“Wha-?” You heard Marco say as the others looked behind them to see what you had just done. Before either of them could say or do anything, you reached out your hand and immited a fog to surround them before grabbing Marco by his jacket.

“(Y/N!)” he called out. You could see the tears streaming down his face.

“Hold on to me!” you called back out. Without wasting any time, he held onto you as you teleported out of that spot and into another area of Trost. Landing hard on the rooftop of another house , the threat of those three were over.

Regaining your breath along with his, you looked at Marco who looked dumbfounded as to what happened. You grabbed him by the collar and got near his face.

“The hell is going on?! Why did Annie remove your gear?! What did you do to piss them off?!”. You didn’t mean to sound so harsh but you were scared for him. 

“ I - I don’t know! Reiner and Bertholdt were talking about something and I overheard them -”

You cut him off. “Talking about what?!”

There was a clear panic in his voice. “ I - I shouldn’t say it. They’re gonna come back after me!”

You thought about the move you just pulled back there. You knew there would be no way Marco could forget about that but you knew Marco was someone you could trust. You decided to let him in on what you did.

“They won’t come after you. That smoke I trapped them in wiped their memory clean of everything that happened 15 minutes prior. They won’t remember you hearing them talk about anything, whatever the hell that was about.”

He stood up from where he layed. “ You can do that and teleport? I didn’t know.”

You sighed and looked away . “No one was supposed to know. I saw how everyone treated Eren like a freak and wanted to kill him. If they knew I could do this, they’d treat me like that too.” You stood quiet before turning your eyes back on Marco. “No one is supposed to know this, okay? Not until I feel ready to do so at least so don’t say anything, got it? Promise me that.”

The tears that were streaming down his face lessened as he finally felt some relief. With everything you just told him, he knew Reiner and the others wouldn’t come after him but after hearing what he heard, he needed to know if you were the enemy.

“You’re not the enemy right?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t have saved you if I was. You can trust me on this. I’m not the bad guy, whatever you’re referring to. Just keep my promise, please”.

“I will”, he replied. “Oh and thank you for saving me. I would have been dead if it weren’t for you.”

“No need to thank me. I just did what any soldier with sense would do. We have to protect our own.”

Marco gave you a sweet smile and felt more tears pile up at his eyes.

“We still aren’t out of danger yet and you have no gear now. I’m taking you somewhere safe until you can gear up or until this is over. The others should be fine if they tried to kill you and move on without you anyways.”

“Right”.

“Hold on to me again”.

With one quick move, you teleported Marco again out of the area. At least now he would be safe.

~

Bonus:

As the smoke was clearing, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt coughed at whatever smoke was still there before looking at each other in confusion. 

“What was that”, Annie asked, swatting the smoke away. 

“I don’t know”, Reiner replied. “I don’t even remember what we were doing here”.

“Forget about that then!”, Bertholdt called out. “We have another titan coming this way!”

In unison they each activated their gear and got out of harms way…


End file.
